primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Leek's organisation
This organisation was created by Oliver Leek and Helen Cutter for two purposes: #To provide Leek with knowledge and power, aided by an army of creatures. #To allow Helen to conduct her experiments on altering history and the course of evolution. Leek mainly abused his position at the Anomaly Research Centre to collect the creatures that came from the Anomalies. The organisation operated out of a disused warehouse, known as the 'Creature Prison', where they stored the dozens of creatures captured from the past and future. History Background In 2006/2007, at some point in the new timeline, before the second Forest of Dean incursion, presumably after the original Forest of Dean incursion which led to the formation of the Anomaly Research Centre, Leek and Helen forged a secret alliance where she would use her extremely-efficient intelligence and cunning to back Leek and his small army of mercenaries in secretly collecting creatures from the Anomalies (which Leek intended to use for himself as an army with which to gain power through terrorism), and in return Leek would give Helen what she needed for her experimentation with the Anomalies' time-altering capability. (Series 2) At some point, the organisation took over the abandoned building and Leek had the creatures that his men had captured, for his army, kept within laser cages in the Prison's containment room. (Episode 2.6/2.7) Either during the original Forest of Dean incursion or the second, Helen or Leek's mercenaries acquired two Scutosaurus from the Anomaly to the Permian there. (Episode 1.1/1.6) Leek also obtained an Arthropleura from an Anomaly in the London Underground. (Episode 1.2) Leek also mastered control over a "Praetorian Guard" of twenty plus Future Predators which were all neurally clamped. (Episode 2.6/2.7) Helen implied she gave the clamps and Predators to Leek to create the right conditions for her experiments. She possibly acquired them via the Future Anomaly she was seeking, while in the Permian. (Episode 1.6, 2.7) During the second Forest of Dean incursion, while the ARC had an expedition in progress, Leek recieved a creature report from an intercepted emergency call from the Castle Cross Shopping Mall, where the security guard had screamed something about a "monster". Leek presumably sent his mercenaries to collect creatures and they took three of the six Raptors which had entered the mall. It is unknown how many mercenaries were sent to the mall, as only Leek's head mercenary, known only as "the Cleaner", was seen. (Episode 2.1) Episode 2.1 After the main ARC team arrived at the mall they encountered the Cleaner, who was pretending to be the mall's cleaner, Abby Maitland and Connor Temple then took him to the locker rooms to collect his jacket. As the Cleaner opened a locker, he was attacked by a baby Raptor that was either hiding or he had placed there, apparently severely injuring his neck. Connor left and returned with Nick Cutter to show him the body, but the Cleaner had recovered, cleaned up his blood and had departed. They presumed that he had escaped by himself, however, this event caused his neck to be scarred. Episode 2.2 At some point, Leek hired Caroline Steel to spy on Abby and Connor lives and delay them from their duties at the ARC but he never told her why. (Series 2) One day, Caroline met up with Connor in a video store and became friendly with him and he invited her to Abby's flat to watch a movie. Both Abby and Rex were introduced but took an instant disliking to her, Rex even tried to bite Caroline. As Abby and Connor got called to an Anomaly alert, Caroline gave Connor her phone number and left. At the Anomaly Research Centre, Connor spotted the Cleaner, reconised by his neck scarring, pretending to be a Special Forces soldier. He asked the mercenary if they had met before but was told "I work here, you've probably seen me round". Connor told Abby but she thought the idea of one of Lester's soldiers dressing up as a cleaner was outrageous. Connor seemingly dismissed the idea as well, as the Cleaner watched them. Later that day, Connor and Abby returned to her flat and were having tea when Caroline appeared, claiming she had left her phone on the sofa. Connor asked Caroline out for a drink and they left Abby and Rex in the flat. Episode 2.3 At some point, Caroline took several photos of Rex and Abby's flat on her phone. She arranged to met Connor at a restaurant by the River Thames and tried to get him to stay and talk about his life, but he had to go to the ARC. After he left, Caroline sent the pictures to Leek over the phone. After the Blue Sky Park incursion and the ARC had acquired a rogue Smilodon, Leek took the feline to the Creature Prison (Episode 2.6 /2.7) but told Nick Cutter that it had died of a heart attack and had been destroyed because of disease risks. Later Leek met up with Caroline at an abandoned dock, and gave her payment for her spy work. She demanded for more as at that point Connor repulsed her but Leek denied her greed, saying she had to "take one for the team". She then left, promising to stay in touch. Episode 2.4 After an Anomaly opened in the Isle of Dogs, Leek told Caroline to delay Abby and Connor from getting to their ARC duties but they left soon afterwards despite her turning Connor's phone off. Leek also sent the Cleaner to a canal in the Isle to search for creatures. He disguised as a Special Forces soldier again. While the ARC was also searching for creatures, Nick Cutter recognized the Cleaner and pursued him down a row of boats until he cornered him in a boat, below deck. The Cleaner turned to face him and calmly knocked him out and escaped before Nick woke up. At some point either during or after the Anomaly incursion, two Mer Creatures were captured and taken to the Creature Prison. Since Anomaly Research Centre head; James Lester left Leek in charge of the future Anomaly, he presumably acquired the creatures afterward. (Episode 2.6 /2.7) When the incursion was over and the Anomaly secured, Helen Cutter and Leek were in a secluded car park talking with the Cleaner via videolink. Leek warned him that mistakes like letting Cutter see him could jeopardise the operation. Once the Cleaner cut communication, Leek assured Helen that such mistakes would not happen again. Helen warned him that she would not tolerate mistakes and teased Leek by saying she might have chosen the wrong person to keep their end of the bargain. Leek assured her he could, adding that he had "a lot riding on this as well". Helen then vanished, leaving Leek visibly shaken. Episode 2.5 At some point, Leek downloaded spyware onto the ARC's Anomaly Detection Device, allowing the locations of detected Anomalies to be sent directly to his laptop, bypassing the ADD. After the ADD crashed due to the spyware, Nick Cutter and Connor discovered the device was contaminated and realised that someone was downloading the Anomaly's location but they kept their knowledge secret on Nick's orders. Leek traveled with the Cleaner and two other mercenaries to the new Anomaly site and sent them through to collect more creatures, but warned the Cleaner not to be seen again. On the other side in the Silurian, the mercenaries sighted a little girl but the Cleaner would not allow them to go and rescue her, saying that they had a job to do. Just after this the mercenaries were attacked by a Giant Scorpion, killing all but the Cleaner, who got away with minor injuries and a machine gun. Back in the present, the ARC team arrived at the Anomaly site so Oliver called Helen and told her. She warned him not to let Nick find out about the operation before hanging up on him. Leek then fled the site. In the Silurian, Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart later found the mercenaries' gear and Nick Cutter collected it all up as evidence and put it into a bag. Stephen wanted to talk about the possible traitor within the ARC but Nick dismissed him. After a sandstorm, the Cleaner found Nick, Stephen and Taylor and he forced them to hand over their handheld Anomaly Detector and their water so he could return to the present. He shot the ground in a threat to Cutter however it alerted the scorpions which attacked him and pulled him down so only his head and arms remained. Despite the circumstances, he still refused to give away who he was working for and was pulled fully under and eaten. In the present day, in the Anomaly Research Centre, Cutter left the one of the mercenaries' night-vision goggles in his office for later study as he went to get a cup of coffee. However on his return, he found they had been stolen, presumably by Leek. Despite the deaths of the Cleaner and the other two mercenaries, the organisation was still able to capture three scorpions for the creature army, presumably through the second Silurian Anomaly at the Lost World Adventure Park. (Episode 2.6 /2.7) Episode 2.6 Nick Cutter, aware that there was a traitor within the ARC, tried to have a secret meeting with the main ARC team to discuss how to find out who the traitor was but an Anomaly alert interrupted them. Later on, Nick got Connor to rig the Anomaly Detector to make a fake appearance of an Anomaly at a church and they traveled there and waited. However, Leek was aware of the booby trap, and sent Jenny Lewis and the Special Forces instead of his mercenaries, telling them there was a high priority Anomaly there. In an abandoned industrial area, Leek met with Caroline and gave her payment to her. She then gave him a present in the form of a stolen Coelurosauravus, which Leek laughed at Rex's diminutive size but said he could be useful anyway. As Oliver went to leave, Caroline questioned him on why he was interested in the strange creatures and was offered the chance to find out. She accepted and Leek took her and Rex to the Creature Prison. While the main ARC team was out, Oliver arranged for a white van, carrying a neurally clamped Future Predator and a hidden bomb, to be placed within the ARC. As Jenny arrived at the church and Nick confronted her, Leek released the Predator into the ARC and it killed everyone who was not on Nick's wild goose chase except James Lester. Leek then revealed himself as the traitor via the Detector and tormented his former boss, before commanding the Predator to attack. The creature chased Lester around the building, sustaining minor gun injuries, and mock attacking. Lester finally had enough and demanded that Leek end his life instead of playing with him. Leek activated the clamp on the Predator and it lunged at Lester as he released the Columbian Mammoth. Unfortunately for Leek, his Predator was impaled by the Mammoth. The ARC team arrived back at the ARC, they autopsied the Predator and examined the Neural Clamp. They then tried to access Leek's personal files but the two minute timer on the bomb started counting down but Nick hastily disarmed it before it could explode. Oliver called Helen and told her about the bomb, however she was not as enthusiastic as he was and scolded him, claiming it would make Nick more determined to find Leek than before. She again threatened to leave the organisation. After Connor traced the Neural Clamp's incoming signal, James Lester and the Special Forces headed out to an abandoned building to find Leek. Upon arrival, Lester discovered that Leek had diverted the signal via a transmitter and was not actually there, much to his frustration. Nick, Abby, Connor and Jenny decided to track Caroline's phone number to reclaim Rex. They unintentionally arrived at the Creature Prison and found Caroline's discarded hand bag with her phone. As they continued searching the buildings, they were captured by Leek and his mercenaries. Nick was promptly knocked unconscious and the team were taken to the animal containment room. As Nick woke up, Helen revealed she had been working with Leek all along and Leek showed off his menagerie of prehistoric and futuristic creatures. Episode 2.7 The main ARC team were locked in two separate cell blocks. Leek arranged for thirteen of his captured creatures driven to different strategic public locations ready to be released on his command to cause terror and chaos. He planned to use them to threaten the Anomaly Research Centre. In Leek's office, Helen and Oliver monitored Nick and Jenny via the security camera and listened to Nick belittling Leek, much to the latter's chagrin. Helen reminded Leek not to hurt Nick while brandishing her knife. A guard then escorted Caroline to the office, and she said she would like to go home and not be part of the organisation anymore. Leek then took Caroline to the cell with Abby and Connor, and revealed that he had paid her to spy on the pair. One of Leek's mercenaries released a Silurian era scorpion, onto a public beach and quickly fled. The scorpion burrowed under the sand, detecting all the vibrations from the beach goers, and it soon attacked and ate a man playing music, scaring all the people off the beach. It later ate a father who had been buried by his children. The Anomaly Research Centre sent Stephen Hart to capture it for them. Back in Leek's office, Helen continued watching Nick and Jenny. She became interested when she heard Nick state he still loved her, however she did not realise he was pretending. Helen then removed Nick and Jenny from their cell and sent Jenny to the other cell where Leek was and took Nick to see one of the Neurally Clamped Predator and told him how the clamps worked. Helen implied she gave the clamps and Predators to Leek before taking her husband to Leek's office. As Jenny arrived in the cell Leek took Abby, Connor, Caroline and Jenny back to the animal containment facility. Leek then gave them a demonstration of how he fed the creatures, marveling at how easily he could train them. He then sent them back to their cell and headed for his office. At the office, Helen tried to explain to Nick how she wanted to conduct time-altering experiments like the Permian incident by altering the present/future but he quickly countered her point of views. Leek then arrived and warned Nick not to give away the prison's location as he called the Anomaly Research Centre, or Nick's friends would be killed. Oliver contacted James Lester at the ARC and warned him to stop searching for his organisation or he would release the dozen other creatures into public locations. As Lester asked if Leek wanted money, but was told the rogue scorpion was the ARC's problem and Leek would be in touch soon before communication was cut. Leek then revealed he had Abby, Connor, Caroline and Jenny in a room he called the "Dinner Theatre" and had released the Smilodon into the room. Nick pleaded with Helen to stop Leek so she told the latter to stop his little joke. Leek commanded that nobody could give him orders including Helen. As the Smilodon stalked the ARC team and Caroline in the Dinner Theater, Nick quickly short-circuited Leek's computer system by splashing water over it. Leek laughed at the feeble attempt to stop him and quickly patched his laptop up to the mainframe, however the virus Connor had planted in the ADD (which was downloaded to the laptop) disabled the mainframe of Leek's Creature Prison; causing the containment facility to go offline, the computer to short-circuit again, and also network the Prison's mainframe to the Detector and upload Leek's data files to the ADD. As the creatures rampaged into the bowels of the Prison, Leek fled his office to be protected by his Praetorian Guards Helen knocked out an attacking guard and tried to team herself with Nick again, but he immediately revealed he only pretended to still love her to confuse her and took her captive, planning to hand her over to Lester. Fortunately for Helen, the guard distracted her husband and she to fled into the prison. Abby Connor, Jenny and Caroline escaped the Smilodon and tried to find an exit route. They encountered a Scutosaurus just as two guards arrived and to try and shoot them. They hit the Scutosaurus and it ran and trampled the guards. Leek activated one of his Predators to drive Nick Cutter to the Dinner Theatre. It chased Nick, and mock-attacked by knocking him over, but Nick recovered and strategically fired his gun creating sounds to drive the predator away. Nick eventually arrived at the Dinner Theatre on his own, but was confronted by the Predator again but this time face to face. With no bullets left in the gun, he dropped it and waited for the Predator to kill him, however it was distracted by some blood on his hand. Nick quickly ripped the Neural Clamp from the skull of the Predator, causing it to die within seconds. Leek revealed himself and stated the design fault in the clamps would have to be fix in the others and Nick realised the was over twenty Predators hanging in the roof area. Oliver then bragged about how he would be untouchable thanks to the use of the clamps but Cutter stated the Predators could not be couped up for long and would escape and destroy humanity. Leek laughed and told Cutter as much as he wanted to listen to his apocalyptic fantasies, he had work to do. He then video called Lester through the Anomaly Detector, using his laptop and Lester told Leek to surrender. Leek laughed at him, reminding Lester that there still were twelve creatures ready to be released, but Lester revealed to him that Connor's virus had sent the contents of Leek's hard-disc to the ADD. Lester also said that most of the creatures had been dealt with and the Special Forces were on their way to the prison, much to Leek's annoyance. In a last ditch attempt to get the upper hand, Leek threatened to have Nick killed by his Predators if Lester did not call halt him men and started counting down from 30 seconds. Nick told Lester not to save him as the public's welfare was more important, so Leek skipped down to 10 seconds. Nick then lodged his clamp into a damaged fuse-box causing all of the clamps to deactivate and the Predators to revert to their savage instincts. As Nick quickly left the room, the Predators descended to the floor and ripped Leek to shreds. Oliver Leek's organisation presumably stopped running after Oliver's death and the destruction of his creature army, after they presumably turned on and killed each other. Personnel Appearances Canonical *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *Episode 3.1 (flashback, indirectly mentioned) *Episode 3.2 (flashback, mentioned) *Episode 3.3 (indirectly mentioned) *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 4.1 Non-canonical *Fight for Survival Trivia *It was never specified when Leek struck his alliance with Helen, although the fact that his organisation was confirmed to be active at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall Raptor incursion would indicate that it was at some point a while before the almost-immediately-preceding Permian mission that had created the new timeline. Fans have suggested that Helen may have travelled through the Anomalies to the near-past after becoming aware of the timeline change, or that it may have been the new timeline's version of Helen whom Leek had originally struck an alliance with, before the original timeline's Helen continued the deal after she and Nick entered the new timeline. *Tom Samuels' organisation's methods of containing creatures and exploiting the Anomalies to get power (and money) was very similar to Helen Cutter and Oliver Leek's organisation. In fact, this was pointed out by James Lester, whom thought that Samuels' facility was just like Leek's facility, in that the technology was exactly the same. This could be taken to mean that the two organisations could be the same one, just with different leaders. Category:Organisations * Category:Criminals